


Secret Fantasy

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Secret Fantasy

TS FICATHON the use of a Romance novel title. I went to Amazon . com and looked over the list (which I used in part of the story. I picked Sexual Fantasy to be the book Blair picks up at the bookstore.

 

 

Blair walked up and down the aisles of the bookstore. It was summer break, twelve weeks he was free from the University. No classes to take and no classes to teach. Jim had convinced him to take the summer off.

"Relax. The last year had been hard on both of us. You need to take some time for yourself."

"Like I'll be bored in a day," Blair told him in their discussion.

"Be bored. Work on your paper, do some research. But don't put time tables down. I want to see you sleep eight hours a night, and eat three square meals a day."

Blair had pondered how life would be, not having to get up at six in the morning and coming home late at night.

So now he found himself at his favorite bookstore, browsing for something to read.

"Hey Blair, watcha doing?" a female voice called behind him.

Turning he found Emily Cummins, a friend from his Bachelor days at Rainer. "Hey Em. Just browsing."

"You browse? In a bookstore?" She looked at him strangely.

"I'm just looking for a book, some eye candy."

"Something for fun?" She laughed at him. "That's a first. Usually you are doing too much research to know what a fun book is."

"Hey, I know fun."

She looked around the store and smiled at him, "How about a romance book? They're cheap and a quick read."

"I don't know about that, they are so, well dramatic."

"And your point is?" She took him by the hand and headed over to the fiction aisle. She started reading over the titles. "Guilty Pleasures, Hot Zone, hey here's a good one for you, Naughty but Nice. Fits you."

"Har har Em." Blair looked at some other books. Sweetest Taboo, The Ultimate Seduction, Bared, Take Me twice, Secret Fantasy, he picked up the last, read the back cover and shrugged. "Okay I'll give it a try."

They continued on and he bought the romance book along with a travel magazine. He invited Emily to a lunch at the courtyard and caught up on each other's lives.

** **

Blair sat on the couch reading the book. With no one around he let himself read the story and get in to it. He got himself hot and bothered when the dowdy office worker started to explore her secret fantasy and winning the heart of man of her secret affections.

The first love scene was sweet. Their next encounter was a bit more revealing. They pushed their limits to fulfill what they had in their hearts.

He let himself get involved in the book. He thought back to things he had done with Jim and his body reacted in wanting to see the big guy to get some relief. Blair willed himself to stand down, that he would have to get some great loving from Jim when he got home.

Blair let the book down after finishing the latest chapter. He needed to move. He had read over half the book without getting up. Slowly, he stood up, letting the blood flow back to places that hadn't moved since he sat down over three hours before.

After going to the bathroom, Blair started work on dinner.

** **  
Jim came home smiling. He hadn't thought of the perks of having Blair home for the summer. One being, dinner ready when he walked in the loft. He could get used to this.

He dropped his keys into the basket and slipped off his shoes by the door. Blair was bopping by the stove. Jim smiled. He doubted the Blair knew that he rarely stood stock still. He shifted back and forth, like he was dancing to a tune in his head.

"Hey Jim," Blair turned his head for a moment. "Be ready in ten."

"I'll go change." Jim headed for the stairs to go change.

Jim came back down dressed in faded jeans, bare feet and a chest hugging t-shirt.

Blair looked up from setting the table. "Man, what did I deserve to get someone like you?" Blair asked.

"Being the annoying academic that you are." Jim answered. He entered the kitchen area and pulled out a beer. He leaned against the pillar watching Blair fill their plates as he took a swig of his beer. "What did you do today?"

"Went to the bookstore," he stopped when he heard Jim groan. "I was only looking for something fun to read. You know, take that advice that I needed to do something different this summer. I ran into Emily Brooks."

"Old flame?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, she dragged me into the Romance aisle."

"Romance?"

Blair laughed, "Yeah, Romance. Anyway, they're cheap and quick. I'm half way through it already."

They sat down to their meal. "What is the name of this epic story?"

"Sexual Fantasy."

Jim laughed at that.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Never thought of you reading that type of stuff, that's all."

Blair shrugged then directed the conversation to what Jim had been doing at the office.

After dinner, Jim cleaned up the kitchen while Blair curled up on one end of the couch, reading his book.

After putting the last of the dishes away and turning off the main kitchen light, Jim approached the couch he could smell the pheromones surrounding Blair.

"Getting into a little bit aren't you Chief?"

Blair put the book down and looked up behind the couch at Jim. "Just enjoying the imagery man."

Jim walked around the couch and looked down at Blair. "And what is the imagery that has you all hot and bothered?"

"You doing to me what I consider my hottest sexual fantasy."

Taking the book out of Blair's hands and laying it on the coffee table, he pulled Blair up to stand before him. Pulling him into an embrace, he let their groins rub each other through their fabric prisons.

"What would that be Chief?"

Blair rested against Jim. Putting his own arms around Jim's waist, he held him close.

"I want to feel it a little rough. I want to be tied down and used and abused. I want to feel it. I want to beg to come."

Jim had always treated Blair with respect in their bed. He didn't want to use his bigger size and his strength against him. He knew he could overpower the kid at a moments notice.

"You liked it when I held you against your office wall didn't you?" Jim asked him.

"Well, let's say I have fantasies about what else could have happened that day."

"Kinky Chief."

"Well, it's me we're talking about."

"When do you want to play this little scene out?"

"Play? You mean …"

"I would love to push all your buttons at once Chief. Have you beg me to let you cum. And do what I wish with you. I can get into it."

"Let it be a surprise."

Jim moved to kiss Blair. "Think we can go up and fool around a little."

"Like you have to ask."

** **  
Three weeks later

Jim had placed the items he needed in strategic places around the loft. He had a plan of action. All he needed was to have Blair come home and let the fantasy commence.

He smiled as Blair pulled into a parking space below.

Jim sat on the couch watching the prime time show, not paying attention to it, but waiting for his cue to start his scene.

Blair came in rushing as he stripped off his coat after tossing his keys into the basket. Toeing off his shoes, he grabbed he bag and headed for his office.

He returned into the living room looking at Jim. Jim couldn't help but laugh of what Blair was looking like. "Tough day at school?" he asked.

"I swear she's out to get me. I can't wait till I'm done with my thesis and get out of her sight."

"Are you sure you want to leave the university?"

"As long as she's involved with it, then yes. I love teaching but there are some things that you have to have, and she not letting it be. Maybe in a few years after she's gone, I will take on some teaching. But I'm really going to think about Simon's offer."

Jim smiled. If Blair took Simon's offer, Blair would be working for the police department and using his skills like he has been for the past four years.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"Dinner then some tv, a nice relaxing evening at home."

"I can do that."

** **  
Blair was rushed when he was crossing the living room to go to the kitchen. He found himself pinned against the brick wall. His hands were planted high over his head against the wall and Jim kneed his legs apart. He felt Jim's weight against his back.

He tried the shrug against Jim but he wouldn't budge. Jim was putting something around his wrists, it took a few moments, then the weight was lifted from him and his arms were drawn down and on his back, latching them together.

Jim pushed him around and still held firmly against the wall, he hands touching the brick behind him.

Jim looked at him. Blair was stunned, his breath coming quickly with the quickness of what was going on. But Jim could see that Blair's mind was working up to par. His groin area of his jeans was drawn tight.

"Tonight is not for relaxing." Jim stated. He brought his weight against Blair, his own hard on against Blair as he found one of Blair's adorned ears. Kissing it, then blowing it, Blair moaned with the sensation that was one of his buttons.

"Like that Blair?" Jim teased. He took his teeth and tugged on the earlobe as his hand brought it self to Blair's hard on and started rubbing it up and down. "Think you can come for me like this? Me licking your ear and me rubbing that incredible hard on? You come now and then we'll see about round two. Up in our bed … you bound to it, and me doing things that make you want it to never end."

As Jim whispered and played with his ear, Blair rubbed himself against the hand that gave him needed pressure. He moaned and came in his pants as Jim held him up against the wall.

Jim moved to kiss Blair on his laxed lips. Blair's eyes were closed, panting to catch his breath.

Jim picked him up and fireman carried him up to their bedroom.

He dropped him to sit on the bed. Unclasping the leather wrist bands he pulled the shirts that Blair wore for the day, the opened flannel, long sleeve t shirt and the long john Henley shirt. Jim dropped Blair back on his back and raised his arms up towards the end of the bed. He attached the tethers he had placed on the bed earlier. The tethers were tight to the bed, so he would not be able to move his arms about.

Jim undid and pulled off the soiled jeans and shorts and pulled the crazy socks Blair insisted in wearing.

Blair was still lax from his first coming. Jim quickly cleaned his semen away. Jim grabbed the leather cock ring off the bed stand and wrapped it around Blair's cock. He followed up with the two smaller rings for his balls. Next he opened the lube started lubing Blair's rectum, then in it, opening it with a finger then two. Blair was starting to move his hips to the motion.

"Welcome back." Jim looked up at Blair's open eyes.

Blair watched as Jim reached again and pulled into a view a large dildo and slowly filled him with it.

"Feel good?" Jim asked.

Blair nodded.

Jim brought a leather belt around Blair and fastened it then fastened them to the strap that was on the bed, keeping Blair tight to the bed by his midsection. Jim added leather anklets and added them the tether that rang along the bottom of the bed.

Blair squirmed a bit, his hips moving, giving motion to his renewed erection.

Jim smiled and pulled out the nipple clamps that Blair loved to use on him. Then added another cock ring to the end of Blair's hard on and clipped the chain on them, running from the nipple clamps. Each sway of Blair hips would tug on the clamps.

Jim brought up a small remote in his hand, making sure Blair would see it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something you will be cursing."

He walked away from Blair. "I have some files I need to finish up. Relax and think about what that could be."

"Jim?" Blair asked a bit more loudly, "Where you going?"

"Downstairs." Jim answered.

Blair watched as Jim disappeared down the stairs. "This is so not fair," he called out.

Jim smiled as he pulled out the files he had been alluding to.

Blair humphed as he was left alone in the loft bedroom. He looked down to his situation. He moved his hips slightly, the swaying cock pulled on his nipple clamps making him groan.

"Damn," he swore they settled a moment later. "You're vicious," Blair said out loud, knowing that Jim would be listening to him.

After sometime, Jim took the controller in hand and turned it on. Upstairs a slow vibe went through the dildo, stimulating Blair's prostrate. Blair rocked his hips in response, making the chain on his cock pull once more. He moaned. A minute later the dildo vibrated once more.

Jim sat the controller down so he could finish reading the last report.

Before picking up his papers, Jim set the controller to make the vibration more frequent.. As he picked up the papers and closed down the lower areas of the loft, he heard Blair moan on a regular basis.

He made his way up stairs to find Blair thrashing his head as he pumped his up and down.

Blair heard Jim come up the stairs. He opened his eyes to give him a glare. Between the feelings flowing through him, he said, "This is torture man."

"I believe you wanted to be begging."

"God man, please." Jim took the controller and stepped it up another notch. Blair closed his eyes and stiffened slightly. He couldn't get release. His prostrate was making him shake but his cock and balls were tight. "Jim," he panted.

Jim released the chain from the cock and took the upper ring off.

Blair's cock was leaking semen. He licked it away. Blair looked then closed his eyes as Jim licked the white liquid.

"Man, put me out of my misery."

Jim licked around the quivering cock. Blair couldn't keep still.

"jim … please…"

Jim took him into his mouth and started sucking. He held down Blair's hips thus leaving Blair the sensation of the dildo inside and the wet mouth on his dick

Slowly he released one sac then the other. Blair groaned when the circulation returned and next he felt the climax come.

Jim sucked him in and released the cock ring.

Blair screamed as he found the apex. It hurt, he came hard and it left him in a grey fog.

** **  
Blair found him self warm and free when he come back to reality. He had curled up and over Jim in their bed.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

Blair took in account his body, he was clean, cock soft and laying low, his ass felt a little abused but it had been doctored. Jim took care of him.

"I'm good." Blair answered as he snuggled closer into Jim. "thanks," he mumbled.

"You liked that?"

"Never thought of all that."

Jim ran his hand over Blair's back. "I'm glad you liked it. You can think of the next time."

"Cool. We'll need a weekend for it."

Jim groaned. He just handed Blair a fantasy fest to come. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

"Sure Chief, whatever you say Chief," Jim said. "Go to sleep."

Blair yawned and settled back to sleep in Jim's arms.


End file.
